Siete Minutos En El Cielo
by CattleyaP
Summary: La historia participa en el Reto Inaugural, ¿Que pasaría si...? Que pertenece al reto del foro El Mapa Del Mortífago. Hermione Granger tiene su vida trazada con su amigo Ronald Weasley que va más allá de la amistad. Draco Malfoy, espera algún compromiso para casarse con aquella a quien sus padres decidan. ¿Qué pasaría si juntos pasan siete minutos en el cielo?


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR, la historia participa en el Reto Inaugural, ¿Que pasaría si...? Que pertenece al reto del foro El Mapa Del Mortífago.**_

 _ **Hermione Granger tiene su vida trazada y una relación en el futuro con su amigo Ronald Weasley que va más allá de la amistad. Draco Malfoy, espera algún compromiso para casarse con aquella a quien sus padres decidan. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si pasan siete minutos en el cielo? ¿Seguirán las cosas como las tenían planeadas?**_

La música se escuchaba tan fuerte que incluso la sentía resonar en su caja torácica y probablemente en la de todos aquellos que estaban en la fiesta que se realizaba en la Sala Que Viene Y Va. Pero por primera vez, el ruido no le molestó; al contrario, quería darle cabida como todos y cada uno en la habitación. Aunque estaba allí por impulso, había ido por orgullo y se quedaba por suspicacia. Pero se había prometido así misma no irse hasta que la 'Fiesta de Bienvenida' acabara.

Actualmente se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación en la fiesta, aunque no precisamente disfrutando de ella. Iba en la segunda cerveza de mantequilla, mientras la mayoría iba en la sexta y muchos habían pasado ya al whiskey de fuego, en especial aquellos en el centro de la sala que tomaban como si hubiesen salido de un desierto y bailaban como sino hubiera un mañana.

Parvati que bailaba con Dean Thomas ya habían pasado a un nuevo nivel de 'afectuosidad' que ya le estaba dando náuseas. Casi podía jurar que su mano había estado en partes no aptas para manosear en público. Encogiéndose, se preguntó mentalmente como había ido a parar allí.

Oh sí. Por la rata-albina-Malfoy.

 **.**

 ***•*•***

 _ **Flashback, doce horas antes.**_

 _Iba bajando de las escaleras de la sala común que pertenecían torre de Premios Anuales donde actualmente residía, ya que se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor para el desayuno, mentalmente recordando las primeras clases del día. Le tocaba un bloque de pociones con Sloghorn, luego un período libre y por último una hora de Aritmancia con la profesora Vector._

 _Decidió detenerse un momento en los sofás de su sala verde y rojo, Slytherin y Griffyndor, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, los Premios Anuales de la generación. Hurgando en su bolsa, buscó los textos en opciones avanzadas que necesitarían para la clase de hoy. Estaba tan concentrada, que no notó cuando su compañero de sala bajaba con una de sus compañeras de casa, hasta que la muchacha hizo escuchar su voz._

 _\- ¿No has desayunado y ya buscando un libro, sangre sucia? - Se mofó la serpiente en forma de saludo. - Creí que los de tu clase ya habían aprendido su lugar y no estarías aquí. Veo que me he equivocado._

 _\- ¿No has desayunado y ya estás haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza, cara de dogo? - Contra atacó la castaña. - Creí que los de tu clase al menos tendrían suficiente vergüenza de ahorrarsela a una hora en la que todos están despiertos y así conservar la poca fachada de vergüenza que les queda. Veo que me he equivocado._

 _\- ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, sangre sucia!_

 _\- No es ninguna burla, es la verdad. ¿Lo puedes negar acaso?_

 _\- ¡Cállate, estúpida!_

 _\- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?_

 _\- ¿Que según tú?_

 _\- Que el energúmeno con el que dormiste ni siquiera le importa tu poca vergüenza o le importas tú para el caso._

 _\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Estás acabando con mi paciencia, cállate sangre sucia!_

 _\- ¿Y si no es cierto, porque él no dice nada? ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera lo niega o te defiende._

 _Ambas voltearon a mirar al rubio que las miraba como si fueran alguna clase se show muggle y que de haber tenido palomitas de maíz, las estuviera comiendo en el momento presenciando la pelea de la serpiente contra la leona. Cuando era evidente que el rubio no intercedería por su compañera, ésta prosiguió en su discusión verbal con la Premio Anual._

 _\- No es necesario. Sólo hablas por celos, porque eres una maldita come-libros que se pasa encerrada en la biblioteca y que depende de las páginas de los libros que lee para tener una vida! ¡Eres patética!_

 _\- La patética eres tú, que incluso sabiendo que no eres la única que mantiene caliente su cama y que una vez él obtenga lo que quiere de tí te va a echar y hacer como si fueras basura, sigues viniendo a él._

 _\- ¡Cállate! No aceptaré ésto de una mojigata cuyo mundo gira alrededor de estas cuatro paredes, que nunca ha ido a una fiesta y que nunca ha sabido lo que es divertirse._

 _\- Y yo no aceptaré ésto de una facilita que no tiene un mínimo de vergüenza o amor propio para entregarse a una rata que no se interesa por nadie que no sea sí mismo._

 _\- ¡Me largo!_

 _\- ¡Gracias a Dios!_

 _\- Y Draco cuando no venga esta noche, puedes agradecerle a tu compañera de sala tu falta de compañía._

 _\- De hecho le agradeceré tu ausencia, no podría soportar que me diera una migraña de nuevo con tus parloteos de banshee en la mañana. - Habló el susodicho en un tono tranquilo._

 _\- ¿QUÉ? ¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA DRACO! ¡NUNCA TE VOLVERÉ A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA! ¡NO ME BUSQUES NUNCA MÁS!_

 _\- Y con eso, me harías un favor. Ahora si también salieras de mi sala también te lo agradecería aún más. - Replicó mientras con su mano señalaba la puerta._

 _\- Realmente no te importa. Realmente no te importo._

 _La Slytherin miró a Hermione que con las cejas alzadas tenía una expresión de 'Te lo dije' y luego a quien había sido su acompañante por la noche, quien en el momento era la imagen de la fría indiferencia. Con eso, la chica rompió en llanto efectivamente saliendo de la sala común de los Premios Anuales; tras lo cual, la castaña quedó con la otra serpiente. Tras unos minutos en silencio, se dirigió al sofá y chequeando su bolsa, trató de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación._

 _\- Aunque agradezco el entretenimiento, no aceptaré que trates a mis invitadas de esa manera, Granger._

 _\- Entonces que no se dirijan de la manera en la que tu última 'invitada' se dirigió a mí. O mejor aún, que no se dirijan de ninguna manera a mí. Punto._

 _\- ¿Porque? ¿No te gustó lo que te dijo? - Preguntó con disimulado interés Draco._

 _\- Simplemente no tengo deseos de pasar por lo mismo todas las mañanas. - Musitó la castaña, evadiendo al rubio._

 _\- Lo entiendo, supongo. Pero tampoco quieres que te digan la verdad en la cara, ¿Eh Granger?_

 _\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres decir? Otras ronda de insultos como tu compañera que se acaba de ir. No gracias. Paso. - Insistió la Griffyndor, evasiva._

 _\- En ése caso, ¿Te duele? Porque es cierto. - Volvió a insistir el Slytherin, ésta vez, yendo al punto que buscaba desde el comienzo de la conversación; ahora frente a ella y no desde el sillón.- Todos te ven como una mojigata que no tiene vida aparte de la que lee en las páginas de los libros que constantemente lees, ¿No es así? Incluso podría asegurar que no te han invitado a la fiesta que hay hoy en la sala de menesteres por lo mismo. ¿Lo puedes negar, Granger?_

 _\- Pues para que veas si sé de ella y sí me invitaron. Pero eso no te importa y no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que déjame en paz._

 _\- Pero imagino que no irás, ¿Eh, Granger? Una mojigata como tú no lo haría._

 _\- Pues imaginas mal. Si iré Malfoy._

 _\- ¿En serio? Pondrías dinero en lo que tu boca dice._

 _\- ¿Una apuesta?_

 _\- Sí. De que si vas no te quedarás por mucho. Ni siquiera hasta los juegos muggles que dijeron iban a jugar esta noche._

 _\- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo apuesto que me quedaré para la fiesta, los juegos y hasta el final de la fiesta._

 _\- Tienes una apuesta._

 _\- Tu también tienes una. Hasta la noche, Malfoy._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***•*•***_

 _ **.**_

Y por eso allí estaba. No fue lo más inteligente o astuto, eso lo fue él. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto al Slytherin, quería quitarle esa estúpida sonrisita de la cara. Arg! Hurón botador que la obligó a venir aquí. Al menos ya era media noche y parecía que ya iban a comenzar los juegos de fiesta muggle o al menos así parecía desde la visita del grupo de compañeros medio borrachos en la mitad de la sala.

Decidió ir con el grupo de borrachos cuando éstos se dirigieron a una segunda sala en la habitación. El lugar al que habían llegado, estaba en conjunto con la sala de menesteres, pero lo suficientemente alejada para dar el mismo aire que las secciones VIP en las discotecas muggles.

Lavender, a quien hasta ese momento no había visto, trajo una botella de whiskey de fuego que había sido previamente vaciada por Parvati y Dean. Tenía una idea de qué juego muggle querían jugar, pero no fue hasta que la misma Lavender habló que sus sospechas se confirmaron.

\- Bien, primero hola a todos aquellos aquí. - Comenzó la ya medio borracha rubia. - Cuando se hizo esta fiesta, pensamos en algunos juegos muggles para jugar en ella. El juego que escogimos fue Siete Minutos En El Cielo. Para aquellos que no lo conocen, con la botella se señala a alguien en el círculo; luego ese alguien escoge a alguien más para hacer con él lo que quiera por siete minutos en un closet o algo similar. Ahora, ¿Quienes están dentro?

El juego no le era desconocido, lo había jugado en varias fiestas muggles a las que había ido durante sus veranos en su casa, por lo que ya conocía sus reglas, fue así como obtuvo su primer beso, no en cuarto año con Viktor Krum como todos pensaban, no con Adam Parker su vecino de al lado a los trece años. Tenía una vida fuera de los muros de Hogwarts incluso si nadie lo sabía.

Tras unos minutos, un pequeño grupo comenzó a formarse alrededor de la botella en el centro de la habitación. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Hermione hizo un rápido escaneo de quienes estaban dispuestos a jugar. Vió a Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis (La invitada de Malfoy esta mañana, quien no muy disimuladamente le envió una mirada sucia) de Slytherin. Mandy Bucklehurst, Anthony Goldstein y Roger Davies de Ravenclaw. Hannah Abbott, Leon Andrews y David York de Hufflepuff. Y por último, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom y ella misma de Griffyndor. Lavender siendo la autoproclamada anfitriona del juego, decidió comenzar el juego, cuando tras cierto ajetreo se observó entrar a la pequeña sala a Draco Malfoy, quien en su brazo traía a Astoria Greengrass que parecía molestar enormemente al Slytherin. Parecía que Astoria había arrastrado a Malfoy al juego, y tras algunos minutos se sentaron entre Zabini y Parkinson.

Fue allí que cayó en cuenta que en todo el tiempo en la sala de menesteres, no había visto al rubio ni una sola vez. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se aseguró de enviarle una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha cuando su rostro mostró un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa al verla allí no sólo en la fiesta o con la cerveza aún en su mano sino también en el juego con apariencia de ir hasta que la noche acabase.

Por fin, Lavender hizo girar la botella, la cual al detenerse apuntaba al único Griffyndor en la habitación. Neville tras recuperarse del shock, miró directamente al rostro de la única Hufflepuff en el lugar.

\- Hannah, ¿Vendrías conmigo, por favor? - El pelinegro dirigió su mano frente a la rubia mientras miraba el rostro de la misma como buscando algo.

\- Sería un placer Neville. - Respondió la chica mientras tomaba la mano frente a ella y le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

Salieron en dirección de la fiesta que aún seguía, perdiéndose rápidamente en el mar de cuerpos danzantes. Tras eso, por la ausencia de Neville, fue el turno de quien estaba al lado de él, Lavender, quien decidió tener sus siete minutos en el cielo allí mismo con Blaise. Decir que el Slytherin quedó shockeado tras varios minutos fue poco.

Blaise giró la botella tras recobrarse del impacto de lo sucedido, cuando ésta se detuvo, apuntó al rubio enfurruñado a su lado señalando su turno para decidir con quien disfrutar sus siete minutos en el cielo. Hermione pudo notar que de repente se creó un pesado silencio entre las féminas en la habitación, como esperando a quien elegiría Draco.

Ella se desentendió enseguida de la selección, era obvio para ella y cualquiera en la habitación que la última persona a la que Malfoy eligiría sería ella, antes volarían cerdos; para nadie era un secreto la mala sangre entre ellos dos, si bien tras la guerra se tratataban con fría indiferencia y sin llamarse por ridículos nombres, su relación seguía siendo mala los mejores días. A diferencia del resto de sus compañeras en la sala, ella no quería ser otra de las conquistas del Premio Anual.

Fue tras una notoria y audible aclarada de garganta que la Griffyndor notó la mano extendida frente a ella y alzando sus ojos a quien pertenecía. No pudo evitar que sus ojos miel se agrandaran o que su boca se abriera en sorpresa ante la vista de quien tenía frente a ella y lo que involucraba con eso.

Quizás cerdos estarían volando en alguna parte del mundo.

Draco Malfoy le había escogido para sus siete minutos en el cielo.

Cuando el rubio vió que ella no hacía ningún movimiento de tomar su mano o responder a su no verbal invitación - _o en el caso de un Malfoy, demanda;_ \- le agarró su mano y sin una palabra la sacó de la sala y de la fiesta por la que habían apostado en la mañana. La condujo por varios corredores y pasillos y tras tomar varias escaleras, se encontraron en una de las torres del castillo. Fue allí que ella regresó a sus sentidos y jaló su mano del agarre que Malfoy sostenía, efectivamente sacando su mano.

\- ¿Que demonios, Malfoy? - Inquirió airadamente.

\- Sólo por esta noche, Granger guarda silencio y déjame solo. - El tono alicaído de Malfoy no le pasó desapercibido a la castaña, quien inmediatamente suavizó su tono de voz y sus facciones.

\- ¿Que tienes, Malfoy? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- ¿No te pedí que guardaras silencio, Granger? ¿Porque no simplemente te alejas y me dejas en paz?

\- Tal vez pueda ayudarte, ¿Sabes?

\- Sólo quieres entrometerte en aquello que no te incumbe, de nuevo.

\- No es eso e incluso tú lo sabes... ¿Tiene que ver con tu novia o novias... Podrían ser tus padres?

\- Como dije eso no te incumbe. No quieras saber de padres, nadie puede tener los tuyos.

Hermione comprendió que él no le confiaría nada, si no estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Era obvio que incluso si no quería estar acompañado o tener ayuda, necesitaba de ambas en el momento. Decidió contarle algo de su propia historia.

\- Durante la guerra muchas familias de nacidos de muggles fueron atacadas. Por suerte la mía fue protegida por la orden durante mucho tiempo, por lo que estuvieron seguros por algunos meses. Sin embargo, al acabar el sexto año y viendo como estaban las cosas supe que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la orden no pudiera proteger a mis padres y los mortífagos los encontraran. Decidí entonces protegerlos de la forma en que creí más conveniente. Les establecí un hogar en Australia, bajo una nueva vida y bajo nuevos nombres. - Hizo una pausa, porque las lágrimas ya comenzaban a hacer que su voz sonara grave y un poco forzada. Trató de no derramarlas, sin embargo, fue inútil, los sollozos salieron de igual forma; - Una nueva vida en la que yo no estaba incluida, ya que les borré cualquier memoria, recuerdo o lazo a mí, quitándome de su vida para no darles ninguna razón para regresar aquí. Sabía que estarían mejor sin mí en caso de que muriera, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil para mí... Cuando acabó la guerra, quise buscarlos y devolverles sus recuerdos, pero para entonces había ya pasado más de un año, las memorias que implantése habían arraigado demasiado, por lo que fue imposible que ellos recordaran... Que ellos _me_ recordaran.

Al final de su historia las lágrimas junto a los sollozos ya movían su cuerpo ante el dolor de nunca más tener padres. Saber y no recordar es lo mismo que ignorar, y si ellos no la recordaban era como si no tuvieran una hija, _como si ella no fuera su hija._ El dolor de saber eso le partía el corazón en dos.

El Slytherin comenzó a darle raras palmaditas en la espalda, como tratando de calmarla, pero ella sabía que una vez que sus lágrimas comenzaban era muy difícil de pararlas. Al sentirse impotente, el rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó rápidamente a él, haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran en su suéter de oxford gris, empapando la tela rápidamente. Ella se colgó a él casi desesperadamente, su consuelo como un dulce bálsamo para sus heridas. Ni siquiera sus amigos conocían de su impotencia para regresar a la vida de sus padres. Para ellos todo estaba bien. No quiso abrumarlos con. Sus problemas cuando ellos todavía lidiaban con los suyos. Por eso Malfoy era el único que sabía y su única fuente de consuelo frente a ello.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, la castaña finalmente se calmó y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas que aún empapaban sus mejillas. Renuentemente, se alejó de Malfoy y su reconfortante abrazo. Fue allí que se dió cuenta lo mucho que había empapado a Draco.

\- ¡Lo siento, Malfoy! ¡Lo siento, no quise empaparte!

\- No es ningún problema. - Y con un movimiento de su varita, secó su suéter y conjuró un sofá de cuero negro en el que luego se sentaron. Tras lo dicho al rubio, Hermione sintió que debía poner algo de distancia entre ambos. Tomó asiento disimulando su necesidad de espacio.- Siento que tras lo que dijiste debo contarte lo que me pasa.

\- No es necesario.

\- Pero para mí sí. No es tan grande como tu problema, es insignificante comparado con él.

\- Nada es insignificante cuando te molesta tanto.

\- Supongo. En fin, mi padre me arregló un matrimonio con una de mis compañeras de casa. No es alguien a quien quiero, demonios ni siquiera me agrada. Pero aún así quiere que me case sin importar lo que _yo_ quiera, si no lo que _él_ diga.

\- Entiendo. ¿Pero y si hablas con él? Ya eres mayor de edad, puedes tomar tus decisiones y si no quieres casarte, no lo hagas.

\- ¿Crees que escuchará? ¿Si nunca lo ha hecho, porque empezaría ahora?

\- Entonces exponle las cosas de modo práctico. Dale razones de peso y hazle saber que no lo harás. Dime, ¿Dependes de él?

\- No. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad heredé una pequeña fortuna de parte de mi abuelo Abraxas.

\- Entonces no dependes de él. Puedes valerte por tí mismo, no necesitas de él.

\- Pero en el mundo mágico por tradición aún tendría que responder a la cabeza de mi casa.

\- No todas las tradiciones son buenas y además hay algunas, muchas de hecho que necesitan ser reemplazadas, estamos en el siglo veintiuno no en la edad media, por Dios.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Quien lo diría? Draco Malfoy dándome la razón. ¡Por favor llamen a los periódicos para notificar este momento histórico!

\- No es para tanto.

Con eso, el Slytherin le tomó la muñeca y le jaló hasta que estuvo de nuevo a su lado, tan cerca, que podía ver su respiración en el frío de la noche. Sin previo aviso, colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, besándola con ahínco, como agradeciéndole su consuelo mientras degustaba el sabor de sus labios. Colocó su otra mano tras la nuca de la chica, enterrándola en la masa de suaves risos castaños y de paso, acercándola aún más a él.

Hubo un momento en el que él dejó ir su mano, pero en vez de retirarse como él esperaba, se acercó más hasta quedar a horcajadas de él. Siguieron besándose por lo que pareció una eternidad, primero con fiereza y pasión, luego con gentileza y cuidado, como grabando cada centímetro de sus bocas sin dejar ningún lugar de ella sin probar o degustar, mientras ella enterraba sus manos en el suave y fino cabello platino,casi blanco de la serpiente y el mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña, ninguno de los dos dejando un espacio en el que sus cuerpos no entraran en contacto.

El calor que la cercanía de sus cuerpos producían, contrarrestaba el frío que en aquella noche de diciembre se sentía. Ambos eran un mar de sensaciones que aumentaban con cada toque de sus manos y cada roce de sus lenguas. El oxígeno dejó de ser importante en tanto estuvieran conectados o tocándose de alguna forma. La conexión entre ambas partes era química nuclear creciendo a cada minuto esperando a explotar.

Sin embargo, dicha explosión nunca llegó, las campanas que señalaban el cambio de hora se hicieron fuertemente escuchar, sorprendiendo a ambos lo suficiente como para finalmente separarse.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - Preguntó titubeante Hermione, mirando a todas partes excepto al rubio frente a ella. Cuando al fin vió la posición en que estaba y con _quién_ se separó rápidamente de él hasta sentarse al otro lado del sofá.

El aludido se tomó su dulce tiempo antes de responder, rodando hasta donde la leona se había sentado y tomando su barbilla en sus manos antes de responder. - Mírame cuando hablamos. Creo esos fueron nuestros siete minutos en el cielo.

Ella rió suavemente. - Sí, supongo que sí.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la torre mientras ellos evitaban mirarse. ¿Cómo seguir desde allí? ¿Si aún después de la guerra no se trataban, habían hecho un silencioso pacto en el que fríamente se ignoraban desde que supieron que al ambos ser Premios Anuales tendrían que no solo pasar mucho tiempo juntos sino que también compartir una torre? Incluso en esa torre eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, enemigos acérrimos, competitivos rivales y sin contar los insultos hechos por parte de ambos, en especial por parte del Slytherin.

Nada de lo que allí pasó cambiaba nada. Seguían siendo los mismos en la misma situación.

Entonces, ¿Porqué se sentía que todo había cambiado?

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación. - Susurró la castaña rompiendo el espeso silencio que como la más pesada capa había parecido encubrirlos.

\- Sí, creo eso será lo mejor. Te acompaño, después de todo mi habitación está allí también.

Ella sólo asintió brevemente con la cabeza y rápidamente iniciaron la caminata de regreso a su sala común. Los pasillos estaban desiertos si bien estaba bien entrada la madrugada, era posible que la sala aún estuviera ocupada por aquellos que en su borrachera, se quedaron allí. Cuando al fin llegaron a su sala común, Hermione dijo la contraseña y ambos entraron, Draco tras un rápido _'Buenas noches'_ y sin esperar respuesta se encerró en su habitación.

Suspirando pesadamente, Hermione también siguió su ejemplo.

Los meses siguientes, el rubio siguió ignorando a Hermione, sólo asintiendo cada vez que se la encontraba en los pasillos, en la sala común o cualquier otro lugar. También siguió con sus andadas pero al menos, sus 'invitadas' nunca dormían en la torre. Al parecer, también siguió con los planes de su padre, pues tras regresar de las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo, fue anunciado su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass.

Esa noche entre ambos en aquella olvidada torre, también fue otra cosa que aquel silencioso pacto entre ambos abarcó o al menos así lo creyó Hermione.

Fue hasta algunos meses después, a pocos días de la graduación que el rubio cambió de parecer y volvió a acercarse a ella, cambiando de nuevo la dinámica entre ambos.

 **.**

 ***•*•***

 **.**

Hermione había recibido un anónimo recado de ir a una de las torres más apartadas y poco concurridas del castillo. _Ven a la torre Este a la media noche cuando termines tus rondas._ Sólo eso. Para la Premio Anual, no era muy inteligente ir a un lugar desierto para ver a un desconocido del cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien pudiera ser o que pudiera querer. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que su inteligencia o su sentido común.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera Ronald con alguno de sus intentos para que regresaran. Habían comenzado a salir luego de que Ron la invitara a salir en San Valentín en febrero. Tras mucha insistencia por el pelirrojo, aceptó. La verdad, si se la admitía a si misma, buscaba un escape de sus pensamientos y _posibles sentimientos_ que siempre iban dirigidos a cierto rubio platinado de ojos grises plata.

Tras aquella noche en la torre este esperaba que las cosas entre ambos de cierta forma cambiaran, no que salieran o algo, simplemente que cambiaran. Pero todo siguió igual. Él siguió ignorándola con lo que parecía fría indiferencia, seguía trayendo 'invitadas' a la torre a todo momento y un par de semanas después de aquella noche, se anunció en el Profeta su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass.

Nada había cambiado.

Al menos no de parte de él.

Ella, por el contrario, no contaba con la misma suerte.

Tras aquella noche, se encontró a sí misma pensando en él constantemente, recordando su conversación y rememorizando el toque de sus manos y el sabor de aquellos labios. Se encontró a sí misma buscándolo en el Gran Comedor durante las comidas, en las clases que compartían juntos, en la torre que compartían y en las reuniones de prefectos. Le gustaba, y mucho se admitió a sí misma cuando tras regresar una vez a altas horas de la noche y escuchó los gemidos de su 'invitada por la noche,' - la primera en la torre tras el regreso de vacaciones de navidad, - le invadió un dolor intenso en el pecho, sintió que la bilis se le venía a la boca y que sus piernas no le sostenían su peso.

Después de eso, sólo quiso evitarlo. Puso todo su esfuerzo en no pasar mucho tiempo en la torre, a veces no quedándose a dormir allí incluso, prefiriendo dormir con sus compañeras de curso en la torre Griffyndor, en ocasiones incluso por días. Después de todo, dormir en la misma torre que él sabiendo que muy pocas veces él pasaba la noche solo o que hacía durante ellas, le era muy doloroso. No soportaba dormir allí sabiendo lo que escaleras más abajo en la habitación del Slytherin sucedía.

Por sus sentimientos, le fue difícil aceptar a Ronald. Muy irónico, ya que al comienzo del año, lo único en lo que pensaba era en como retomar o como hablar de él de aquel beso que se dieron durante la batalla en Hogwarts. En ese entonces, quería con él más que una amistad, pero con la pérdida que tanto él como su familia había sufrido, no sabía como acercarse o si eso era lo más prudente. Por eso, cuando él le pidió aquella cita, creyó conveniente decirle de sus sentimientos por alguien más, el quien se lo reservó por obvias razones. Para sorpresa de ella, él le agradeció su honestidad pero le pidió una oportunidad para al menos intentar las cosas. Le dió una semana para responderle su proposición.

Durante aquella semana, pensó en Draco, apresar de su compromiso con la menor de los Greengrass, seguía como el mujeriego más grande de las cuatro casas; las cosas con él nunca se darían, ella no era del tipo de chica con la que él se involucraba y ella - a pesar de sus sentimientos, - no quería ser el tipo de chica que andaba tras de él y tomaba lo que él le diera sin importar como la tratara como si fuera un perro. No. Ella era más que eso y se merecía más que lo que él remotamente pudiera darle.

Así que sin esperar la semana que le había dado Ron, aceptó.

Salieron por tres meses hasta que al ver que ni ella dejaba de lado sus sentimientos por el otro Premio Anual ni él lograba dejar de lado sus irracionales celos por alguien a quien ella ni siquiera se relacionaba, ella decidió terminar. Él quería que de ella algo que simplemente no podía darle. Su corazón y sus pensamientos estaban con alguien más sin importar sus andadas. Tras su ruptura, Ronald quiso que regresaran, a lo que ella rotundamente se negó. Tal vez sus sentimientos por esa persona con el tiempo cambiaran, pero si retomaba aquella relación con él, estaba segura que su amistad de tantos años atrás se vería seriamente afectada. Había ya pasado un mes de su ruptura y a pesar de que de cierta forma se sentía mejor, ya nada le obligaba a no pensar en él o recordar aquella noche juntos.

Patético en verdad, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Sólo esperar que con la distancia que se generara tras su separación después de la graduación, pudiera olvidarlo, aunque la tenía difícil, pues, ¿Con que facilidad puedes olvidar a alguien a quien amas de la forma en que ella lo amaba a él?

Oh sí, debía haber una manada de cerdos volando en alguna parte del mundo, porque Hermione Granger amaba profundamente a Draco Malfoy.

Consultando su reloj de mano, supo que faltaban ya diez minutos para la media noche. Bien. Quería estar antes de la hora, le daba cierto sentido de seguridad y asertividad.

Lastimosamente no fue así, quien le había enviado aquella nota ya estaba en la torre.

La luz de la luna iluminaba aquel lugar y le regalaba una tonalidad plateada a todo aquello que tocaba, realzando el color de los cabellos de quien tan fijamente le observaba desde na barandilla de la torre y de quien le había enviado aquella nota.

Era definitivamente la última persona a la que imaginó encontrar allí.

Draco Malfoy.

\- Hola, Granger. - Dijo Draco rompiendo el tenso silencio en aquella torre.

\- Malfoy. ¿Por tu presencia deduzco que fuiste tú quien me envió aquella nota citandome aquí? - Sin importar la forma en que lo dijo, ambos sabían que la pregunta hecha por Hermione era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Y aún de no haber sido así, el silencio entre ambos habló más de lo que Draco podría haber expresada. - Y bien, ¿Me quieres decir algo o sólo nos vamos a quedar aquí así? Tengo cosas que hacer, como dormir por ejemplo.

\- Quería hablar contigo, Granger.

\- Esa parte, creo fue obvia. ¿Porque aquí? ¿Porque no esperar a que llegara a la torre?

\- ¿Tal vez porque nunca estás? - Era otra pregunta que más que averiguar algo, lo afirmaba. La sorpresa de Hermione ante el hecho de que el rubio frente a ella se percatara de su ausencia, fue tan grande que no pudo ocultarla en sus facciones.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta?

\- ¿Que si me dí cuenta? ¿Vivo o vivía allí contigo recuerdas? - El reproche goteaba de las palabras de Draco de una manera extraña. Sonaba como si... ¿Le importara? No eso no podía ser posible, quizás lo estaba imaginando, no sería la primera vez en cuanto a él de todas formas.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres, Malfoy? ¿Para que me citaste?

\- Como dije, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Eso ya lo dijiste sí. Pero ni has dicho de que. Habla entonces.

La tensión volvió renovada entre ellos y la intensa mirada que Draco le dedicaba no ayudaba a difumunarla en nada, más bien, parecía que la renovada fuerza de la tensión venía de él. Tras varios minutos, la castaña se permitió también observar al rubio. Éste ni parecía tener intenciones de hablar en este milenio. Suspirando pesadamente, se giró para salir de la habitación. Su corazón no soportaría mucho de él, entre menos mejor y si para eso debía salir de allí casi como una cobarde, pues que así sea. Que la valentía Griffyndor se fuera a la mierda al menos por una noche.

O eso pensaba cuando una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, congelándola en el lugar evitando así su tan pensado escape.

\- Quiero hablar contigo y me vas a escuchar lo quieras o no. - Musitó calmadamente a su oído, provocando que escalofríos le recorrieran el cuerpo. Escalofríos no causados por el frío de la noche si no por el joven que tan cercanamente le sostenía. - Escucha bien, Granger, quiero hablar de aquella noche en esta torre hace unos meses atrás.

\- ¿Q-qué? - Sólo pudo atinar a balbucear.

\- Me escuchaste Granger.

\- Y bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar, señor-me-vas-a-escuchar-lo-quieras-o-no?

\- Granger... Hermione... Ésa noche... Sé que ambos esa noche echamos bombas en el otro que no habíamos echado en nadie más. Y además de eso, 'aquellos siete minutos en el cielo'... Siento que tenemos una conexión muy fuerte y quiero explorarla.

\- ¿Que? ¿Quieres explorar nuestra conexión, en serio? ¿Como lo haces con tus 'invitadas? Por Merlín, Malfoy. - Las palabras de la leona demostraban escepticismo e incredulidad.

\- Quiero tener algo contigo, Hermione.

\- Oh. ¿En serio? Pues yo no. No soy ni seré como tus invitadas Malfoy, de las cuales tu cambias más de lo que te cambias de ropa.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Es eso lo que me tiene aquí y lo que me hizo escribirte aquella nota en primer lugar.

\- ¿Y tus 'invitadas'?

\- De haber estado en la torre, sabrías que nadie viene desde hace meses. No tengo invitadas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hacía tu _prometida_ hace una semana en la torre?

\- Nada de lo que te imaginas. El compromiso entre ambos se pudo cancelar al fin y ella quiso que no lo terminara. Pero no podía, nunca quise empezarlo en primer lugar.

\- Oh. - Murmuró la leona al no tener nada más que decir. Su corazón se encontraba latiendo tan rápido y tan fuerte ante las posibilidades, que creía, Malfoy debía estarlo escuchando. No quería creer, pero al fin, al fin parecía habían oportunidades para formar algo entre ambos.

\- Hermione, quiero tener algo contigo. Siendo franco, esa noche sentí en un simple roce de labios lo que no sentí en toques más íntimos. Tenemos algo que vale la pena experimentar. Y sé que tú también te sientes igual.

\- ¿Un poco arrogante, no?

\- Tal vez, pero no lo negaste, ¿O sí?

\- ¿Y como lo sabes?

\- Porque ví comí me observabas en los pasillos, en el gran comedor, en clases, en todas partes... Lo sé porque... Yo te observaba también. Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¿Novia, novia? Sí, si quiero.

\- En ese caso, creo debemos cerrar el trato. - Hermione buscó su mano para sacudirla, como cuando se cierra un negocio. Ante eso, Draco rió suavemente. - No así... Así.

Y de inmediato, procedió a besar a Hermione suave y gentilmente. Era un beso donde sus labios se reconocían y sus lenguas se reencontraban. Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la figura de la castaña, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, mientras Hermione pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, acercándolo más a ella.

Pronto, el beso que comenzó gentil y suave, se tornó intenso y apasionado. Hermione colocó su cabeza de lado, profundizando su contacto; mientras que Draco colocaba otra mano tras su nuca, enterrando su mano en los suaves risos castaños. El contacto se hizo frenético e intenso. La piel les ardía por el contacto con la otra persona, sólo querían seguir tocándose, mientras lo hicieran la piel se sentiría como fuego, el corazón les iría a kilómetros por hora y se sentirían volando en las nubes.

No obstante, la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo importante.

Tras su separación, se quedaron mirando por lo que pareció una eternidad con ojos brillantes, llenos de promesas para ambos. Comenzaron de nuevo aquel delicioso frenesí que los acercaba hasta casi el punto de la fusión. Siguieron allí por horas, para Hermione el sueño, pronto no fue tan importante, sin embargo, no quiere decir que no los alcanzara, durante algún punto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

La luz de los primeros rayos del sol, los despertó de aquel pacífico sueño que ambos compartieron y pronto el comienzo de un nuevo día se hizo presente. Juntos, se dirigieron a su sala común donde tras un último e intenso beso, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para su día, habrían pruebas ese día que no podían ser pospuestas y debían ser realizadas.

 _ ***•*•***_

 _ **Dos años después.**_

De aquello habían sido ya dos años y a veces se sentía que no era suficiente, su amor pro Draco seguía intacto, si algo había ido creciendo con los años donde conoció más de él que lo que podía ver entre clases y entre otros lugares en los que se lo encontraba.

Tras aquella última noche en aquella torre, comenzaron una relación que al hacerse pública se hizo dinamita en más de uno. Esa misma mañana en la que despertaron en aquella torre, entraron juntos al Gran Comedor y tras un largo, tenso y espeso silencio en donde todos los miraron con sus quijadas en el piso por la impresión, el caos se desató.

Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron los únicos en guardar completo silencio durante el desayuno pero sus miradas reprobatorias dijeron más que aquellos a su alrededor. Draco no mencionó nada de problemas con sus amigos en su casa, después de todo, ¿Quién osaría a decir algo en contra del príncipe de Slytherin? Y aunque lo hubiesen hecho, Draco probablemente les hizo pagar por ello.

Sus amigos siguieron hablándole, aunque la relación obviamente no estaba en su mejor estado. Hizo aquello su graduación agradable, aunque la ausencia de sus padres le entristeció enormemente, cada vez que su mirada pasaba a ser lejana pero sin mirar algo en particular, allí estaba Draco para animarla y confortarla.

Por ello le estaba muy agradecida.

Hoy, en su aniversario de dos años, había preparado algo especial y le había dicho que le esperaría en su lugar especial en Hogwarts. Su lugar especial sólo podría ser aquella torre que presenció su primer beso, su inicio como pareja y muchas noches antes de la graduación en que iban allí. Estar allí arriba, era como estar en otro mundo de paz en donde sólo Draco y ella existían. Era ciertamente un lugar especial para ambos.

Cuando llegó allí vió de nuevo a Draco apoyado en la barandilla de la torre mirando la vista de Hogwarts desde las alturas. Pero viendo más de cerca se percató que aunque su novio parecía concentrado en la vista bajo sus pies, no miraba nada en particular. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sucedía a menudo en estos últimos días. Se prometió recordarlo y preguntarle más tarde, había descubierto que con él era mejor esperar para preguntarle algo en vez de hacerlo de inmediato.

Ambos tenían temperamentos que chocaban muy fácilmente si las cosas no se pensaban lo suficiente.

-Cuando comenzamos a salir no me pediste explicaciones de porque fui indiferente hacia a ti por meses y luego a pocos días del final del término te pedí una oportunidad para tener algo serio conmigo. –Comentó él desde su lugar en la barandilla sin voltearse a mirarla,- Creo que ambos sabíamos que no estaba preparado para desnudar mis sentimientos de esa forma, hoy no obstante eso ha cambiado; quiero decirte aquí hoy lo que debí decirte esa noche.

-Sabes que no es necesario que me digas nada, Draco.

-Lo sé. Pero yo si necesito hacerlo. – Replicó el aludido al fin girándose para encararla. De nuevo, conjuró un largo y cómodo sillón color crema en el que ambos pudieran acomodarse antes de comenzar una conversación que prometía ser larga, pero necesaria, o al menos lo era en el caso e Draco.

-Esa noche sentí contigo lo que con ninguna mujer había sentido antes. No me encajaba como un simple beso – o besos – me hicieron sentir tan feliz y en paz conmigo mismo en un momento en el que sentía que estaba perdiéndome. Y mucho menos con la chica a la cual molesté hasta el cansancio por tantos años, la chica que me desagradaba solo porque por no tener ascendencia mágica no podía ser mi amiga, pero si me vencía en todo, excepto en el quidditch; ahora esa era mi cereza del pastel cada vez que subía a una escoba ya fuera para practicar o para jugar en un partido. Era lo único que yo podía hacer y tu no.

En fin, esa noche puso mi mundo de cabeza; pero no estaba preparado para afrontar mis posibles sentimientos por ti. Esa noche te dije que lo que me tenía mal era mi posible compromiso con Astoria, pero no era eso lo único. La posibilidad de una larga condena en Azkabán volvía a estar sobre mi cabeza, pero preferí no contarte nada al respecto. He de admitir que por un momento creí que incluso tu podrías ayudar a ponerme allí.

Por eso, decidí ignorarte y seguir con mis andanzas, era más fácil lidiar con ellas de cualquier forma. Ellas eran huecas, estaban allí cuando quería satisfacer esas necesidades sin pedir nada a cambio excepto un buen revolcón y sobretodo no tenían el efecto en mí que tú causaste en una noche con una leve introspección a tu vida y unos muy buenos besos. Ellas hicieron el ignorarte más fácil, aunque para mi mala suerte, eso no fue suficiente.

Te notaba en todas partes, en la torre que compartíamos, en las clases en común, en las comidas en el Gran Comedor, en los pasillos, en fin en todas partes. E incluso de no ser así también te buscaba en cada lugar al que iba. No me podía contener como no podía dejar de mirarte cuando tú creías que no lo hacía. Pasó así hasta Weasley.

Fue por el tiempo en que comenzase con Weasley que comenzaste a evitarme, a ignorarme y a dejar de buscarme de la forma en antes lo hacías. Lo sé porque yo lo hacía contigo. Empeoré tras mi anuncio de compromiso con Astoria. Para aquel entonces quería acercarme a ti de nuevo, pero no podía. No pude detener que mi compromiso se estableciera y que por lo tanto al día siguiente se anunciara. No sin una razón para detenerlo. Esa razón la arreglé posteriormente con el Sr. Greengrass por una pequeña fortuna, eso y unos documentos que encontré que él no quería que salieran a la luz. Pero durante ese tiempo no podía tener nada estable, a cualquier chica que vieran conmigo le harían a vida imposible fuese ella de Hogwarts o fuera de la escuela. No podía involucrarte. No podía acercarme a ti en ese entonces.

En retrospectiva, fue bueno que salieras con Weasley, te quitó de sus venenosos radares hasta que pude solucionar todo. Fue entonces que no sabía como acercarme a tí. Al menos habías roto con Weasley y al menos estabas soltera. Pero aún no se me ocurría nada, hasta que intenté con la nota, la deslicé en pociones mientras hablabas con Sloghorn. Realmente no esperaba que vinieras, apelaba a que tu curiosidad ganara lo mejor de ti y lo hicieras.

\- Y acertaste. Vine. - Habló la ex Griffyndor por primera vez desde que Draco comenzó su monólogo. - Recuerdo, pensé en venir un poco temprano para ver quien me había citado y hacer que no tuviera oportunidad para escapar sin que lo viera. Mira mi sorpresa cuando te ví a ti aquí.

\- Imagina el mío. No esperaba que vinieras, mucho menos que me aceptaras, pero por primera vez me alegré de estar equivocado. Pero no fue sólo para que supieras todo esto que te he dicho lo que pasó.

\- ¿No? ¿Y entonces porque?

\- Hermione Granger, hace dos años aquí comenzamos nuestra relación en esta torre. Hemos pasado por cosas buenas y cosas malas y siempre has estado allí para mí. Pasé siete minutos en el cielo contigo, esa primera noche de noviembre; pero, ¿Te gustaría hacer de mi vida un cielo por el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Te casarías conmigo? - Preguntó Draco cayendo en una pierna frente a la castaña con un hermoso anillo de diamante, rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas.

\- ¡Sí, claro que si, sí! - Fue la respuesta de la chica antes de lanzarse a Draco y darle un apasionado beso.

Finalmente al separarse, el ex Slytherin le colocó la alianza a su ahora prometida. Ambos miraron la joya fijamente, para luego, mirarse ambos de una manera en que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. La felicidad era palpable en los ojos de aquellos jóvenes y en el aire de aquel lugar.

\- Serás mi esposa, pero ya eres mi cielo.

\- Me gustaría recordar como comenzó todo.

\- ¡Bah! Sólo quieres besarme un poco más.

\- Tal vez. Pero todo fue por... Siete minutos en el cielo.

\- Sí... Siete minutos en el cielo.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
